T-rex
The T-rex is the third and final boss in the game Dino Quake. Appearance The T-rex is about three times the height of the main characters and has a brown body, small arms with two pale yellow toenails, and two legs that also have two pale yellow toenails. The T-rex has a pale yellow belly and three scales can be seen plated down it's back. The T-rex has a short brown tail that is pale yellow underneath and black eyes. On the T-rex's head is a triangular patch of dark brown. Battle phase At the start of level 18, after the player's dinosaur comes down on the screen, the T-rex will land on the top platform from above. There will be slight quake effect that is similar to the giant quake power up that the player can obtain on some levels. The dinosaur will then begin to pace back and forth on the above platform. After several steps, it will pause and jump down to the next lower platform. It will repeat this notion, although the T-rex will jump onto whichever platform is closest to the player's dinosaur. If it is already on the same platform as the player's dinosaur, it will jump to the next highest. To defeat the T-rex, the player's job is to hit each of its scales two times. They must do so by getting close to the scale adjacent to the platform they are on and making a quake. If the scale flashes, it indicates a successful hit. A red scale shows that it has been hit two times. Strategies Right when the T-rex enters, the player should stay where they are and wait for the dinosaur to make its way down to the ground. Once it does, the next step is to jump up the next platform and hit the lower scale, returning to the ground platform where possible so that they may go for a second hit without losing health themselves. Players can use this strategy for the middle and lower scale, but the top scale involves different timing. The last scale is more difficult to hit than the middle and bottom one because it is positioned in between a platform itself, out of the dinosaur's quake range. In order to reach it, the player has to land a quake as the T-rex jumps up to the middle platform, of which they must make their way down to the ground at once so that the boss does not jump all the way to the top and out of hitting range. The player must repeat this three times to successfully kill the T-rex. Once all three scales are hit, the T-rex's eyes will be shown as X's and it will jump and fall off the screen. In its place, three gems will be on the ground. The player can obtain these for points, thus completing the level and the game. Gallery Dinoquake-trex2.png|The T-rex with a red middle scale about to jump onto a higher platform Dinoquake-trexmustdie.png|The T-rex as it dies and falls off the screen File:T-rex2_red_scale_bottom_middle.png|The T-rex with the middle and bottom scale red File:Tx_top_scale.png|The T-rex with a red top scale File:Tx_top_bottom_scale1.png|The T-rex with the top scale and bottom scale red File:Tx_top_bottom_scale.png|The T-rex with a red bottom scale Category:Bosses Category:Final bosses